Post and post clips for attaching and holding wire to the posts are varied and widely used in all areas of agriculture and horticulture sectors either to fence in livestock or as trellises for holding vines. However a post once inserted into the ground may pull out of or push into the ground when tensioned from above, below or combination of both. Some posts are treated with poisonous substances which are difficult to dispose of and may leach into the host materials. Posts may break when machinery makes accidental contact due to flexibility and strength issues of alternative wooden post. In some applications, clips are attached to the post to assist in holding wire or the like, however the attaching of clips usually involves staples, nails or screws which can be time consuming and can be executed incorrectly. Replacing and repairing clips is also a time consuming process. It is known for the insertion of a second device or post adjacent to the post base or a welded section on the base of the post to assist in restraining angular or vertical movement of the post when in the ground. This can be done at time of being placed in the ground or done as retrofit once vertical movement of the post occurs.
However this is an expensive and time consuming exercise. Known posts can also bend as a result of the tension being applied and or can snap and break, thus placing the whole integrity of the fence or trellis at risk. Current posts can be difficult to place in the ground, especially when it comes to driving posts into the ground. It is an object of the invention to provide a trellis post that ameliorates some of the disadvantages and limitations of the known art or at least provide the public with a useful choice.